


Chain of Command

by AdamantSteve, allofthefandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Discipline, M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What about when I order you around?" And it's cynical, the way he says it, because of all the team Bucky gives him as much flack as any of them, but he bites his lip and nods. Steve quirks an eyebrow in surprise. "Really?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain of Command

**Author's Note:**

> AdamantSteve let me play in her WIP sandbox and this happened. Many thanks!
> 
> Also, I should warn that this is spontaneous and unplanned kink, and there is little aftercare or discussion mentioned in the fic. This is all consensual and everyone's happy and safe, but if the potential bothers you, you might want another fic.

No sooner are they in their apartment than Bucky presses Steve back against the door to attack his mouth. Steve happily lets him do as he pleases, bringing strong arms up to circle his waist, kissing back with as much enthusiasm though possibly a little less fervour than Bucky.  It’s like being small again, pressed against the too thin walls of their shared apartment in Brooklyn.

When he's satisfied with the wet redness of Steve's mouth he pulls back and looks at him hungrily. "You have no idea, do you?"

Steve shakes his head because no, he doesn't. Something's gotten Bucky riled up and Steve never knows what'll set him off anymore. He once blew Steve in the kitchen because apparently it's sexy when he makes peanut butter sandwiches.

Bucky trails his fingers over the lines on Steve's chest and the silver star in the middle. "I love watching you order people around. Being all alpha male. The boss."

Steve chuckles. "What about when I order you around?" And it's cynical, the way he says it, because of all the team Bucky gives him as much flack as any of them, but he bites his lip and nods. Steve quirks an eyebrow in surprise. "Really?"

"I think you should... tell me to get on my knees."

Steve frowns but does it. "Get on your knees."

"No, tell me. Order me."

Oh. Steve takes his hands away from Bucky's waist to put them on his own hips instead.

"Soldier, on your knees."

Bucky lets a little nervous giggle out before complying, sinking to his knees in front of Steve. Steve surveys him for a moment before tensing his jaw and adding, "hands behind your back."

Another little gasp of excitement comes out of Bucky as he does it, looking up at Steve again, waiting for further instruction. When it's not forthcoming, he starts to say something, but Steve cuts him off. "I didn't say you could speak."

"Sorry, sir."  

He looks so contrite, like Steve's never really seen him. Probably since it's all make believe.

"Suck my cock til it's hard," he instructs next, and Bucky gasps at him, scandalised. Steve just looks at him, waiting for him to laugh and end this little game, sure this was the end of it, but instead he keels forward and noses at Steve's fly. "Can't get to it," he complains, mouthing along the fabric where Steve's already a little thick.

Steve licks his lips and, spurred on by the look in Buck's eyes, threads his fingers through his hair to ease him back. They look at each other for a minute, Bucky waiting Steve out, waiting for him to decide where to go with this next, and he loves it, his lips are quirked in a filthy little grin that Steve wants to kiss right off of his face.

He does just that, bending down to assault him with a kiss, hard and biting, rougher than he ever usually is, and it's not really in keeping with the game this has become but Bucky doesn't seem to mind it, kissing back with equal vigor.

When he pulls back, still awkwardly bent in half with his hand still in Bucky's hair, the man grins like he's discovered the most delicious secret. "You like it too," he says. "You like telling me what to do."

Steve straightens up and lets his hand fall to Bucky's shoulder. "I like when you follow instructions."

"Same difference."

Steve looks at him again, watches Bucky's eyes follow his hand as he moves it to adjust himself and then look back up at his face. "Go to the bedroom, soldier," he instructs, "take off all your clothes."

Bucky gets up and adjusts himself, less awkwardly than Steve, though he's always been louche like that, swaggering away to the bedroom, lightly shoving past Steve. It's just enough to be rude, a little touch of attitude that if he was anyone else Steve could assume it was an accident in the close space. But it isn't anyone else. Steve puts out a hand to grab Bucky's shoulder and stop him. "You got a bad attitude, private."

“Gonna do something about it?  Sir?”

Steve is moving then, pinning Bucky up against the wall, the man’s smaller frame bracketed by the solid muscles of Steve’s forearms.

“Don’t make me, Sargeant.”  Bucky only smirked before he slipped out of Steve’s grip and trotted to the bedroom.

Steve shook his head, shocked at how turned on his was by this whole thing.  He never relished command, but being able to boss around Bucky, Bucky who had been coming to Steve’s rescue for almost half his life, was a thrill.

Bucky was the very face of debauchery when Steve walked into the bedroom, sprawled out naked for Steve to drink him in.  The metal arm glints faintly in the light and Steve can’t help but follow the contours of the arm, eyes lingering on the red star.

“Eyes up here, Rogers.”  Steve dragged his eyes away, knowing the arm made Bucky uncomfortable.

“I believe that’s ‘sir’, sergeant.”  Bucky’s eyes went dark again.

“I’m sorry sir,” he replied, sounding anything but.

“Roll over,” Steve ordered.  “Maybe I can beat a little discipline into you, soldier.”  When Buky reveals the soft curves of his ass to Steve, he can’t help but lick his lips for a moment before bringing down his hand with a hard smack.  The red mark blooms under his hands almost right away and Steve’s smile goes slightly feral.

For twenty slaps he refuses to pull back, knowing Bucky will give him shit if he does.  It leaves Bucky’s skin burning as he struggles not to writhe on the bed.  In this position, Steve can’t tell if Bucky’s hard, but judging by the whimpers and moans spilling from Bucky’s lips, he’s enjoying the pain.

After twenty five blows Steve lets his hand drop, and Bucky goes completely limp.  At first, Steve’s afraid he really hurt Bucky, but then he rolls over to look up at Steve, and his expression is glassy eyed and desperate all at once.

Not to mention that he is rock hard.

“Sir...”  The syllable is a long and drawn out aspirated whimper, and Steve isn’t quite sure what to do or say.  He’s achingly hard against the zipper of his pants, and Bucky is looking up at him from under those obscenely large lashes and Steve just wants to take and take, but it’s _Bucky_ lying there looking at him and he freezes.

“Steve...?”  Bucky sounds so lost that Steve can’t help but pull him into his arms, kissing him soundly.

“You took your punishment so well,” he praised, kissing down Bucky’s neck and sucking lightly on his collarbone.

“Please, sir, let me come.”  Steve slotted himself in between Bucky’s legs and he didn’t even _care_ that he was still fully dressed because rutting against Bucky like this just felt so good.  The shocked little gasp Bucky made when he came was enough to set Steve off too, leaving him draped bonelessly over Bucky, trying not to squish him.

“God, Steve,” Bucky gasped sounding more like himself.  “That was awesome.”

“Yeah,” Steve murmured back.  “It really was.”

 


End file.
